


Broken

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	Broken

Castiel appeared next to Sam with a jar of honey.  
“I got this for you,” He said, “A gift.”  
“That’s great, Cas,” Sam said, “Thank you.”  
Like Sam, Castiel was broken. Even broken, however, he knew he’d hurt Sam and wanted forgiveness. He also noted the difference between the brothers. Sam accepted the jar of honey, whereas Dean might have refused or tossed it aside.  
“Is Dean…angry with me?” Castiel asked.  
“What? No,” Sam answered, “He’s just…busy…a little agitated with what’s going on right now.”  
“Are YOU angry with me, Sam?”  
“No,” Sam assured him, “Cas, I’m sorry we left you at that hospital.”  
“Are you asking for forgiveness?” The broken Castiel pondered, “Please don’t worry, Sam. You are still my friend.”  
“Thanks, Cas.”  
Sam put the honey in the refrigerator, then came back and listened, actually listened as Castiel explained where he’d got the honey, and the dying bee population.  
“You are a good listener, Sam,” The angel said.  
Of course, Sam understood what being broken was like. He SHOULD be angry, SHOULD have hated Castiel for breaking his wall, but he just couldn’t. The angel had taken away the pain, the hallucinations. After that, Sam slept for almost two days.  
“Yeah.”  
“I like you, Sam,” The angel said, “You are kind.”  
“I like you too, Cas.”  
The angel touched Sam’s hand, confusing the hunter. Then, after a few seconds, their fingers intertwined and they sat together on Sam’s bed.  
“Will Dean be upset about this?” Castiel asked.  
“No,” Sam replied, though he wasn’t sure.  
Sam gently took the angel’s hair, careful not to scare him away, and pulled him close for a gentle kiss. Broken Castiel was confused, then snuggled closer to Sam. He had found someone.


End file.
